


Why Hello There

by panda_ban



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cryptozoology, Death, Drama, Family, Friendship, Humor, Love, Modern Era, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_ban/pseuds/panda_ban
Summary: Randomly, Jay had recently saw a post that stood out to her for being a little too far fetched. The post read: Fun Responses For Getting Stabbed , so think of how odd it seemed that Jay was stabbed herself not three days later.





	1. Just a Regular Thursday

Randomly, Jay had recently saw a post that stood out to her for being a little too far fetched. The post read: Fun Responses For Getting Stabbed , so think of how odd it seemed that Jay was stabbed herself not three days later.  
She was just going through an ordinary Thursday, woke up tired, went to classes still feeling tired, going to the University coffee shop before the library for an afternoon of “studying”. Only she never made it to the library, and Jay was all about being spontaneous and in the moment, but everyone had their boundaries of what they can take in a single day. Since today was Thursday Jay wasn’t sure if she could take her history professor, and getting stabbed, all before her midday coffee. Of course in reality nothing could actually surprise her anymore. She was too old to be surprised, or so she thought.  
She stood in the short line, ordered her regular and was out the door. Only today in the parking lot of the coffee shop was a surprise. A male figure with a blue ball cap, mask, and tinted sunglasses covering his face sprinted up to her, surprising her into falling back in shock and almost dropping her coffee. The knife he pulled out in the next moment disappeared into her stomach, right under her ribcage. She gasped in shock and slumped over from the force he used to plunge his knife in her, took a moment to exhale deeply before looking up to meet her assailant. The knife didn’t even go in that far. She could only assume he was new to stabbing. Her eyes lacking pain and growing in amusement.  
“Sooo, did you want this back. I can keep it if you want to though, no problem.” Jay only had enough self restraint to pull off the one-liner before she couldn’t help but burst out laughing. The man had taken a step back. She couldn’t tell if he was looking at her or not because of the sunglasses, but he never moved from being right in front of her. She was able to get herself down to a giggle when she finally started asking questions.  
“Who are you? I assume you know what I am because you didn’t go for my coffee, which I appreciate by the way, and you didn’t run away screaming either..”  
The man continued to stare her down from behind his tinted glasses, his hands were empty at his sides. Jay waited to see if he would respond, and when he didn’t, decided to get the knife out of her. ‘I forget normally people do not keep knives in them’, she thought to herself. Jay, who held true to her to-go cup, set in down gently on the concrete and unsheathed the knife from her stomach. She looked at the area where the knife was to look for any marks or tears she couldn’t hide for the rest of the day. After her self assessment she was impressed. Her Levi jacket, her favorite, wasn’t touched, there was a tear in her long sleeve t-shirt, but it was low enough so she could tuck it into her jeans and no one would be the wiser  
“Nice and clean cut, not really, but I give it a nine out of ten.”  
“I don’t think-”  
“Fine, I’ll budge. You can get a nine point five”  
“Why aren’t yo-”  
“The new form of hitting on people has changed drastically these days.”  
“I’m sor-”  
“Why have you decided to speak. I already gave you an opportunity to but you refused. Now it’s my turn to talk.” His voice was shaken but deep, and his shoulders rigid.  
“What are you?” The man in front of her was still standing there, still, since the knife left his hand. Expression unreadable with his face covered, but his body language was giving him away. He was scarred. This isn’t what usually happens in this kind of scenario.  
“Are you okay?” Jay couldn’t help but ask. He still seemed to be looking directly at her, but his whole body started shaking. And then the sniffling started  
“Why are you asking me if I’m okay?! I should be asking you that!”   
His sniffling was becoming more obvious. Jay decided this was going to take a proper assessment, out of the public eye.  
“Please don’t cry. Hey, you need to come with me” Jay quickly fixed her appearance, grabbed her coffee with one hand and the inside of the man’s arm with her other. Tugging him along the back side of the coffee shop, through an alley that lead directly to the english building. ‘Thank all that is good that this guy tried to kill me in winter, at least I don’t have to worry about his clothes. But even if it was winter his multiple face coverings should have given him away earlier to me’. Jay decided to make a mental note that even in winter sketchy people still looked like sketchy people. She’s always needed to be more careful.  
Still holding on the mysterious sniffling man’s elbow Jay ushered them quickly and quietly into the enormous english building, and directly inside a small empty classroom using one of her many keys.   
The english building itself was an old fashioned castle like spectacle, but the specific room Jay went to more resembled a classroom straight out of a horror movie. Dark and dingy with small windows lining the top as the only source of light, the front of the room with a blackboard covering the whole wall. Jay continued to lead the man to the middle of the room, right into one of the few patches of natural light, and stepped away to sit on one of the few desks. He didn’t argue or fight her, he just complied.  
“This room hasn’t been used since they expanded the building. Somewhere around the 80s if I can remember correctly, I use this room to think. Now you can use it to talk to me and tell me what’s up.” Jay was surprised that the man was visibly looking around. With his glasses it must be almost impossible to see anything three feet in front of him, including herself. He caved, and gave up reason completely, Jay could visibly see it, he exhaled loudly  
“Huh.” His long pause was irritating Jay, but she kept herself controlled and patient. For now.  
“First, I’m so sorry I stabbed you.”  
“Tried. You tried to stab me.”  
“No, I succeeded in stabbing you, and I regret it. I would regret it whether you were uninjured or not.”  
“I will review your apology later, what I want to know is why. Why did you stab me, I don’t think I even know you much less given you probable cause to come at me with a knife.”  
“That’s the thing-” He looked like he was going to explain but paused again, he finally started to take off his shades, then his mask, and finally hat and jacket. Jay really didn’t know who he was, she couldn’t recognize him from anywhere before. He looked like any simple caucasian American college boy. Complete with short black wavy hair and brown eyes, and he was on the taller side but overall nothing too above average. He started up again.  
“I’m so sorry because I don’t normally just stab people out of the blue, but these guys barged into my apartment” He dropped off for a bit, continued to look around the small room. “Is this room safe?” He asked looking back at Jay. She though for a bit as to what his definition was of safe. Most people of his generation didn’t really know much about true safety.  
“It’s fine, only a few people actually know where this room is, and even less actually have a key.” She brought her key chain up to show him, hoping he would just let it go and continue.  
He started walked around in his small spot of light, like that was the only space he was allowed to be in. “I don’t know how to start really. I hope you can understand, I mean I don’t know how you could, but you are been really calm about all this, so I have no idea. I really really didn’t want to hurt you. I’m just a student here, I was forced, you have to believe me when I say that, these people kidnapped my best friend..” He croaked out and started tearing up again. Jay didn’t move from where she was sitting. Only stayed looking at his directly. “They took my friend, and-and they said they would kill him if I didn’t do what they wanted. My best friend, he’s all I got, and these men just took him away, and I didn’t know what else to do..” It took almost ten full minutes for him to calm down. Jay wanted to help calm him down, but she needed to be sure that he wasn’t lying, and to do that she needed to concentrate on his breathing and his micro-expressions. The best way for her to tell if someone isn’t telling the truth.  
“Look, I know I tried to hurt you and I know you don’t know me, but you obviously know what’s going on right? Why would random people want me to hurt you? Why can’t you get hurt? Do you know why this is happening?”   
He was definitely scarred. Terrified. And at this point Jay was certain she knew more than him, she decided to educate him.  
“They won’t kill your friend” She said at last. “I will personally make sure they won’t, I doubt they were ever going to hurt him, and I’ll make sure they won’t bother you ever again.” To say Jay was pissed was the biggest understatement of the century. ‘Sending random normal ass human to seek me out so I won’t notice them coming. Threatening them too. I swear when I get my hands on that stupid idiot’  
“You know where he is?” His face perked up  
“Yes, I do, and I will make sure he goes home safe and sound”  
“But how”  
“I’m going to ask you to trust me. I need you to understand that you should have never been apart of this, and now I will ask you to forgive me. It is my fault your friend was taken, It’s my fault you were asked to stab me”   
“Who are you?”  
This was a ‘recited question’ only answered for the most ‘undeniably trusted’. Her Aunt made sure to brand that into her head, making her resay this a million times, she knew the risks but this guy did nothing wrong, if anything he was the biggest victim in all this. That and his unfortunate friend. He simply wanted to understand what was going on, even if this made things worse it was best for him to know.  
“I am considered an unnatural and plus certain people just don’t like me in general. There are other people like me too. I am of a branch of descendants from the alchemist Nicolas Flamel, who succeeded in creating a philosopher stone and gained immortality. He, and anyone in his bloodline are immortal, and although him and some others have gone there are still some wandering, everyone in my bloodline, my family are immortals. I’ve been around for a while, and we aren’t easily found people. I think this organization that use to be funded by the government wanted to find me, they can be real idiots about it though. This was too far. They will understand that when I go to them. I’ll go get your friend” by the end Jay was talking more to herself than to him.  
“What?!” He exclaimed “I don’t think these are reasonable people. They kidnapped my friend, who never did anything wrong ever, just to get find you? That’s insane!” He was quickly trying to fully process everything, but he proceeded in his rant. “And you! You don’t even age?! I think I could even believe that if I hadn’t just STABBED YOU”   
“Tried to stab” Jay cut in. He ran his hands over his face, defeated.  
“What should I do?”  
This guy had a weird habit of throwing her off, honestly she couldn’t remember the last time she was actually surprised. He takes things better than most, most would have run by now. Actually most would have run when their victim didn’t die from a stab wound.  
“Go home, or at least someplace you can feel safe. I will retrieve him”  
He looked like he was going to argue, or suggest an alternative, but Jay was already walking towards the classroom exit. He quickly followed her out, eventually nodding “Me and my friend, were roommates, we live in the apartments on the other side of campus, I’m going to wait there”  
“Okay, that sounds like a good idea.”  
“And I’ll only know that he’s okay, really okay and this whole thing will be over, if you come back with him.”  
“I can’t promise that” ‘After this I will have to transfer, or straight up relocate. I’ll need to move on as soon as possible, I’ll have to contact everyone just to tell them not to freak out and..’  
“No. Please, I need to be certain, I’ll only truly know if you come back with him. That agent dude sent me out with a knife to stab you. If both of you come back the I know nothing terrible has happened because of me.” He looked at her with a confused, yet determined expression. Jay knew he wasn’t going to take ‘no’.  
“Okay, I will”   
“No. Promise.” Jay paused, she didn’t think people still took promises seriously anymore.  
“Fine. I promise.” She turned and left him alone in the hallway of the english building, he saw her turn away with a devious smile. He knew this whole thing way over his head, he just tried to actually stab a person, and she couldn’t get stabbed. He would need some time to register that one, but he still had a lot of questions. If immortality was actually a thing did that mean there is more out there than he knows? And what on earth did those men guys in suits want specifically with him? And Morrey? How is kidnapping Morrey the only way to reach this random girl he had never met? With every question was a thousand more, and Addison had decided he wanted to know, no matter what his curiosity was going to get the better of him.


	2. Morrey's 'odd' days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Morrey, he still isn't all that use to odd days yet.

Getting recognized by the Bureau that dealt with ‘issues’ and ‘special cases’ wasn’t the hard part. The hard part was trying to recall its official name. They change it too often for Jay to keep up. At one point it was called ‘The Department of Special Cases’ that one always put a smile on Jay’s face. Whatever the Bureau wanted to call themselves it was always one guy that specifically had a stick up his ass. He was the director now, but Jay remembers when he first joined the organization. She snuck of campus and made her way to the center of the city by multiple busses. If they were going to try retracing her steps to find out where she was living they would have to work a little harder than that. It took too long for him to catch up, to finally meet her at the park. A man in a suit blatantly walked up to her sitting on a bench, he didn’t bother sitting down. He was old now too. He also needed to lay off the end of the day wine and dessert, his growing pot belly complimented his graying, receiving hair. At least now he wore glasses, maybe to hide his face more but they didn’t do much.  
“Please, follow me.” Jay didn’t look up at his face, she continued to sit on her bench in the middle of the park, trying to at least finish her usual afternoon coffee, since enjoying it was out of the question but now she’d be damned if it remained unfinished.  
“Miss third?” at the name Jay frowned.  
“Is that what your new catcalling system is? I swear, we all have names you know. I’ve properly introduced myself to you so many times already. I go by Jay now, It’s an american nickname.”  
“You and yours’ have been known to change in all forms of appearance, and names”  
“Very true. But that classification system needs work”  
“Are you not a third?”  
“I might be, but it still sounds lame coming from your mouth. C’mon Dallas, let’s get this over with”  
-  
Mordecai was scared. Don’t be mistaken, he wasn’t scared of these crazy stupid Men-In-Black rip offs, he was scared of the gun they held to his head, and he was scared of how Addie looked when they took him away. Morrey just wanted to go home, back to his apartment with his laptop and television, and have old Addie make him a sandwich. Addison looked absolutely terrified when they raided their apartment, where they lived without a care in the world, which made Morrey mad. Addie was one of the best guys you could be friends with, the ones that are dumb enough to stay with you when shit hits the fan. Worse was that he was human, and humans were known for being on the fragile side. All these Bureau of ‘whatever they fucking call themselves now that they lost government funding asses’ needed was for him to locate a certain immortal.   
They didn’t outright say it at the time but Morrey knew in his gut that was what they were after, he wasn’t even sure if he could actually do that. He was powerful yes, but even his abilities could be questioned when it came to any unnaturals, including immortals. They’re always in hiding for a reason, and after this Morrey decided he was going to go into deep hiding too. Some humans just really pissed him off, not giving him space, barging in his home, scaring his friend, and thinking they could get any favors from him after all this is over.  
They apparently didn’t even need him to locate the immortal after all, they already did that part. What they needed was a reason for the immortal to want to go to them. Smoke it out of hiding, they tracked it to their university, but it needed a reason to get away from civilians. What garbage, and to involve a human was over kill. This plan of theirs was dumb and probably wasn’t even going to work. Morrey could only hope that the immortal wouldn’t kill Addison, but that could be asking for too much. Morrey was the one they originally wanted to send, but Addison volunteered out of habit of being too good at bad times. Like when he volunteered both of them to stay behind and clean the classroom after a science experiment gone wrong.  
Now Morrey was stashed in a car trunk with his arms wrapped with bands, not normal bands of course this wasn’t the Bureaus’ first rodeo unfortunately. Apparently the first couple of times they messed around and tried to capture others like him it didn’t go well. ‘This stupid Bureau and their stupid ideas of what they should and shouldn’t know. Heck, they aren't even a proper branch of the government anymore. They should have dissolved years ago, but nooo they continue in the name of ‘knowledge’. What a load of bs.’  
Morrey continued to be pissed off and flailing about in the trunk of the car, getting more and more frustrated while off a few blocks away, unknown to Morrey, Jay was negotiating.

“You stole and extorted a random human student? For what, me?” Jay could tell the man was smiling for a reason, he was going to try to surprise her. She took another sip.  
“He’s actually not a random student. Believe it or not you and your, and any other unnatural’ are not the only special cases we have had to deal with” Jay started giggling when he said special cases, that joke never gets old. He’s acting like he has an actual reason for being a dick, ‘but that aside, no matter what he is, this is getting out of hand’.  
“I would like him back now please, his roommate needs him to pay rent. You can acquire data off of some other ‘special case’ can’t you? If he’s a student, he has been declared off limits from any type studying. Even an idiot like you should at least know that much, we made rules.”  
“Fine, You come in. You are quite overdue for an appointment, as usual. Unnaturals and supernaturals aren’t as clever as you try to appear. You switch with him and we leave the boys alone for good, we could have just taken all three of you by force but we wanted you to feel like you have a choice in the matter” He smiled bigger  
“No, that’s not how this works. There are rules to this for a reason, and we all agreed to them.”  
“Not me. Not anymore, the organization I’ve fought so hard for, to keep afloat like my superiors before me has been separated from the American government. Instead of dissolving I decided to take my research global, and I also narrowed down my field of study too.”  
“I already knew that, but what could you study now? Any human with a particular knack for exposing anything has only gone straight to the movie screen, the only real thing you and any of your superiors have ever been able to accomplish”  
“Exposing supernaturals is just the beginning you know, and I’ve officially moved on from them anyways. Unnaturals are so much more interesting anyways” He smiled knowingly.  
He is insane, Jay decided, more crazy than the others before him. People like him ruin the peace that everyone else tried so hard to create.  
“There are reasons not to break the rules, Dallas, are you okay with suffering the consequences of breaking the rules?”  
He stopped smiling, his bluff wasn’t good enough this time and all his cards were showing, but he was still hiding something. Dallas wasn’t a complete idiot to come out here threatening her without a particular reason. He knew something Jay didn’t, but Jay continued chiding him.  
“You are the only one breaking rules here, and from what I can tell this isn’t going to end well for you. What have you done Dallas, what are you not telling me?”  
Dallas smiled again “Are you threatening me”  
“Yep, I wanted to remind you why I like to be left alone. Take me to him. Now.” Jay got up from her bench, threw away her coffee, and stretched while the man watched and waited.  
He lead her to his car and gave her the keys when she opened her hand for them. Technically he was the first person to accomplish even finding Jay, but he screwed up and now she was mad.   
He knew this was going to be slippery, but never imagined giving up so quickly. No matter though, All that was important was that he found her and spoke to her, and he has. He had to though she was right, and he was out of his league, but that wasn’t going to stop him.  
“Last chance to come with me. You said yourself I have more to tell you, I have something to show you”  
Jay opened the trunk to find a man with strapped up arms, she immediately knew what he was. Under normal circumstances this would be funny to her, but this whole thing made her agitated. Something was very off, but that was going to have to be a problem for another time. The guy in the trunk was first priority. She did promise after all.  
“Hello” she said out of habitual greeting. Her Aunt was always so so adamant on manners.  
“Hey-o” he replied, still bound but feeling better after looking at his cute savior. The man next to her looked like a dog who had been scolded, tail between his legs and all. Frowning down at him. Morrey wanted to punch his stupid looking, ugly face.  
“Dude, can I like go now? I’ve been in here all freaking day, and I have to take a piss.” Truthfully Morrey was just trying to look cool, he was more worried about Addison, or worried about how worried Addison was, he had been gone almost all day so he hoped Addison didn’t do anything like call the police. The girl looked back to the man  
“Who knows this happened.” The man paused,  
“I’m working alone this time, remember I don’t work for the government anymore.”  
“That won’t stop this from going around. You and your subordinates need to back off. This is my last warning”  
“So far that isn’t my problem, and this is my last warning. You will regret not taking me seriously.”  
The girl glared at the man, then turned back to Morrey, smiled and reached out her hand to grip his arm restraints. After they loosened a little the man wasted no time grabbing him and chunking him out of his trunk. Morrey barely landed on his feet with the help of his new friend catching him by his arm as they both watched the man zoom down the street and out of sight.  
“Please excuse him, he’s not having a good day. Please call me Jay.” She took out her hand.  
“Mordecai, but everyone calls me Morrey” He took her hand in a firm shake. This was becoming one of Morrey’s ‘odd’ days, but it seemed to be ending on a high note at least.  
“You a real immortal?” Morrey knew he was being rude, he couldn’t help it though, the anticipation was killing him. He had to know for sure, this was going to give him major street cred, and he basically knew anyways. He just had to be certain.  
“Maybe, but you aren’t human either” Jay started walking away back to their campus. Morrey followed.  
“Yeah, but that was obvious, I look too good to be human, right? That’s what gave it away?”  
“I already know you're a Necromancer, you stink of death”  
“That did not give me away, I try too hard for that to be it”  
“Actually yeah, I noticed. What gave you away was this” Jay brought up the straps that bound him. They looked almost like old leather brown straps, but they weren't. They were the only kind of material that could restrain his arms, not hands though. Nothing could take away control of his hands, not big metal cuffs or zip ties, he would just break them instantly, but his arms could be with the right stuff,  
“You're smart about people like us, so you're not a hound or a dog. They are too thick. Don’t look dead enough to be a Zom or a Vam, unless you hide it well but I don’t think so, you could just be a hybrid who didn’t take on any physical appearances. My best guess, besides immortal, would be an angel, demon, or hybrid. Or maybe even a demi”  
“Please stop you are making my head hurt going down the list, yes I am a real immortal”  
“So I was right”  
“No, Dallas told you, and you guessed like five different things”  
“ What Generation are you, does it really matter what gen you are? I hear different things like how your generations determine how powerful you are.”  
“Not completely, I’ll can tell you more when we get back to your friend”  
“You know Addison? So then he really found you, and that guy knows who you are, and what I am too. He even knew how to find us.”  
“So Addison is his name, I realize just now I never got it. Yes Dallas knows who, and what we are but that isn’t the issue at the moment, but that does need to be addressed eventually. I have to give you back to your friend safe and sound, I also have some more explaining to do to him too, so I might as well kill two birds with one stone.”  
Morrey groaned, and in the process almost tripping over a curb. “You aren't going to kill him after telling are you? He’s a cool dude I swear. I’ll make sure he doesn’t tell anyone else”  
“I believe you. I wasn’t going to kill him either. I might need a lot of help, and I want to recruit the two of you to help me. Willingly of course. Lead the way, I don’t know where I’m going.”  
This whole situation would get around, whether or not Dallas had intended it to. It will upset all the wrong people, Jay’s family wasn’t reasonable with these things. They will think it’s humans trying to start something with them, and that was never good. Jay needed to keep the peace or something terrible could happen. After that she needed to look into what Dallas was hiding, she hoped not going with him didn’t involve others. Before she could think about that, first things first.


	3. The Causes of Addison's Headace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison went to his apartment and stayed there. He waited, and waited, like he was asked to. Wondering if they were ever going to come back, if the girl was serious and going to get Morrey back. All he could do was wonder now, and hope, and wait some more. To anxious to eat or try to do anything while waiting. He just sat on his bed, until he heard a familiar voice said a familiar greeting.

Getting back to Mordecai’s apartment gave Jay some much needed time to think. The Bureau of whatever the heck they call themselves now, whether or not if they meant to, could have started a war, still might have started a war if Jay doesn’t act fast enough.  
“I’m hooome!” Morrey shouted into his small, shared apartment with Addison. An apartment you’d expect a pair of college students like Addison and Mordecai to live in. Simple with beige walls and an old gray couch, and off brown lazy boy in the middle of an almost empty living area connected to an even smaller kitchen. The bedrooms and restrooms branching from a hallway connected to the living area.   
“Morrey?!” Addison shouted from the hallway, the boys quickly jumped towards each other and Addison pulled Mordecai into a hug.  
“What happened? Are you okay, did they hurt you?” Addison continued to grill his friend with questions, while he did Jay decided to make herself comfortable and laid herself over the large chair, waiting for Addison to calm down.  
“Addie I’ve got a lot to explain to you” Mordecai said as he slowly separated from his roommate. “I just want you to understand, before I say anything, that I am, and always have been your friend. I’ve never lied or intended to hurt you, I had to keep this stuff a secret because that’s the only way I could live in your world, in this level, we wouldn’t have met if I hadn’t.” He moved Addison over towards the couch and sat down, looking at his feet and not looking Addison in the eye.   
Addison didn’t even notice Jay, he was too busy being confused.  
“What-”  
“Just, before I start please tell me you understand that I am your friend, no matter what. Above all else.”  
Addison paused to determine whether or not he believed him. While Addison was waiting he was expecting the worst, this new girl, who can’t get stabbed, leaving to find his friend but never coming back for him, both could have left him to wonder for the rest of his life where they went. Alone. Addison decided he could take it, he could take the truth because Morrey came back for him, and he is his friend above all else. He just really hoped that Morrey wasn’t in danger anymore, but he doubted that the more he listened. He took a long, deep breath.  
“I’m your friend. And I’ll try to understand, if I can.”  
“Okay. That’s great” Mordecai released the breath that he didn’t realize he was holding in, and started trying to explain as best as he could.  
“I’m not human” Mordecai decided after saying this and seeing Addison’s confused face, it’s best to rip that one off like a band-aid.  
“I’m not human, and I don’t think your all human either, but I can explain that later.” He pointed to Jay, who was still on the chair. “She’s not human either, were all different from humans. Humans aren’t the only human-like species things out there. Supernatural creatures exist too, although most don’t live here. Here as in like earth, or the reality where humans are. The things you probably know the most about are the ‘supernaturals’ like vampires, zombies and werewolves, the things humans have known about for a while and stuff like that. It doesn’t stop at them though, humans are constantly surrounded by so much more, beings like demigods, angels and demons. Fairies, witches, and a lot of other creatures, only they aren’t ‘creatures’ or ‘supernatural’, you just think so because you don’t know about all of us that well.   
All of these beings don’t really hang around humans much because mixing species with them usually never ends well. What humans can’t understand they tend to be afraid of. Please tell me you got that.”  
Addison’s face stayed confused, and he didn’t move from his spot on the couch. Listening to Mordecai with open attention. At first he thought this was just an elaborate prank, but knowing Morrey it was more likely he was telling the truth. Morrey was always too honest, and definitely way too lazy to do pull anything like this. What kind of joke would this be anyway? Plus his face was contorted into the look he always got when he was worried about something, usually an exam. All Addison could do way try and believe him, and it wasn’t that hard to. Movies and books, lore and all that stuff, humans really have believed the supernatural, or what they consider supernatural, was here this whole time. Was it so hard to believe that it could be possible?  
Jay had moved around the room without either of the boys noticing. She presented both boys with mugs full of tea. Addison easily accepted the cup, but was still currently buffering  
“I think I can get that. That the supernatural is all real, but what has that got to do with you? With me?”  
“I’m what humans call supernatural. To me, your views on what is supernatural is my natural. I’m what humans call a necromancer”  
“What’s a necromancer?”  
“Think of a person who lives in the underworld and can communicate with the dead, call spirits and shit like that. Almost like a reaper, but I’m not immortal or anything like a reaper. I was born in an underworld level of reality, where most dark magic beings come from, but dark magic isn’t good in practice there. Imagine a human who can read but he doesn’t have any books, he would be able to read but wouldn’t have any opportunity to develop that ability to read. I came to this middleworld level to be a great necromancer, and learn about other beings like humans and above world inhabitants.”  
“Underworld? Like hell. Level?” This statement was amusing to Mordecai, he couldn’t help but chuckle  
“Nope, not really. There are a crap ton of levels of this reality. There are levels so low and miserable to live in they are basically hell, and levels so up it’s like heaven, but humans live in the middle. They are ‘middle’ beings, and in the middle any being from any other level can inhabit here,”  
“most don’t because this plane of existence isn’t that accommodating to everyone. A being who is use to living in extreme heat wouldn’t want to stay in this plane too long” Jay added, then nodded for Morrey to continue.  
“That’s why this level is such a pot of crazy weird creatures. Think of it like this is the America of this reality, everyone can kind of just sort of come and be here and do their thing without any huge problems, especially if they don’t mind the changes that come with living here. Different beings can come here to mix and mingle with others, all have to live by human’s rules though, since they have to live here and we don’t. We also prefer places like America in particular because it’s really easy to blend in”  
“Geeze” Addison’s head was hurting now. He took a sip of tea before looking down to notice he was holding a cup. He looked back up and over the couch to see the girl in the kitchen. Making food.  
“Hello again” was the only thing Addison could say.  
“Hello again” She smiled at him. She continued to chop on a cutting board. “Would you boys like a little dinner?”  
The boys looked at each other simultaneously, then back up to Jay  
Addison cracked and started to laugh like a crazy person. Mordecai was just glad he was taking all of this well. Addison laughed until he could laugh no more, flinging his head back and falling off the couch. He crawled around Mordecai, his best friend the necromancer, to look back into the kitchen where, the strange girl, who can’t get stabbed and lived forever, was making him and his necromancer best friend, a meal.  
“What are you making?”

“So. You are a real immortal, and your not human. So like, what are your powers? What level did you come from?” The boys moved to sit at the counter, where they usually ate together, and Jay remained on the other side of the counter facing them. All ate simple BLT sandwiches, without lettuce or tomatoes, complete with chips, the only thing Jay could make with the sad amount of groceries in their fridge. Under all of the left over fast food and pizzas. The Mordecai ate furiously, choking when Addison finally spoke.  
“Neither are you” Jay retorted  
“I don’t know what I am if I’m not human. I’ve thought I was human until this point in my life, but you and Morrey already know what you are”  
“Ey yo, Addie, little heads up for later down the line, sometimes specific people can think it’s impolite to just assume or flat out state what they are. Blatantly asking and being really forward can come off as uneducated or rude to certain species. ”  
“No, he’s okay. He was bound to ask eventually right? And you blatantly asked me what I was not too long ago also” Addison turned to look at Mordecai with his elbow on the counter and sandwich in his mouth.  
“If you must know, I’m what other beings call a unnatural.”  
“What?”  
“I’m not from another plane or level like Mordecai, I was born on earth. Middle beings, humans, have their own form of supernatural beings that the others can’t comprehend. A peculiar amongst other peculiars. Humans have a small talent for creation against all odds, against nature itself. Some beings are actually afraid of humans because of their habit to deny nature for the sake of science. To most science is the unnatural, and magic is, because science can go beyond what it should, there you have me.” She presented herself dramatically when she said me.  
“So what’s the difference between a supernatural, natural, and unnatural?”  
“Supernatural is just the word humans gave every other being, to categorize and keep them separated, it’s not actually a correct term because of how broad it is. Natural is almost everyone, you and Mordecai are both natural beings, even if you never knew other species like him existed until now.” Jay paused  
“I’m beyond nature and science, I’m considered unnatural, to humans and everyone else.”  
“Why does it sound like that is a bad thing.”  
Mordecai stepped in, sandwich completely annihilated “Well. It’s hard to explain because you are just now learning about it, but unnaturals aren’t suppose to be here. They are the only beings that were created, not here naturally, and some others don’t like that. Not even Demis’ try to create a new species that can think and be like us, they create things like a new frog or flower. You create tools not people. ”  
Addison was just able to wrap his head around the idea that what he considered supernatural and strange was always actually normal, now there is suppose to be such a thing where people can be segregated on what everyone else deems natural? What?  
“You don’t have to think too hard into it, just know I am an immortal. And I hate to ask you both to get more involved, but I think I need some help.”  
Mordecai perked up from his food depression, “Yeah, I remember you said you needed help earlier. What do you need help with? Or better, why do you need us?”  
“I need to get a message out, an important message, and I haven’t had to that in a long time, and I need help finding a witch coven, a specific one too, I also need….” she drifted off and started pacing back and forth in the kitchen.  
“Well if it’s a real coven I can help you real quick with that, even if it is a specific one, but why does Addie need to get involved? Hasn’t he seen too much already.”  
“I know” she said looking apologetic at Mordecai then Addison. “Addison should come with us because I worried something bad will happen if we leave him.”  
“What?” both boys said simultaneously  
“This is a really delicate situation. A human organization kidnapped a necromancer, then me, and a lot of people get extremely angry when that stuff happens, whether or not it was an accident or nothing to worry about.” Her pacing stopped for a second, then continued at a faster tempo.  
“Certain people need to know everything is okay, they probably already knew we were being targeted and that alone makes the delicate balance shift. Certain unnaturals will do anything to defend their own, and others can be extremely trigger happy for war. The sooner I let my family know everything is okay the better.”  
War. Now things were getting serious. Mordecai knew that Jay was right, unnaturals didn’t like to be taken lightly, and if Jay is an immortal that can really make things difficult, but what about Addie, he had nothing to do with all of this but he did because they were friends. Addie could be in trouble because of him.  
“Addie should stay here, where it’s safe, and we need to find that coven quickly if we want to stop shit from hitting the fan. I need a sample so I can get started on finding them.”  
Jay fished around in her jacket and pulled out a small bone from an inside pocket, both Jay and Morrey started talking to each other and quickly walked over down the hall to Morrey’s room. 

Addison was left in the kitchen, alone. He was still processing yes, he decided to only focus on the certainties from all the new information he was just given along with his dinner.  
What he considered supernatural is all natural  
What he considered a big world has more secrets than he’ll ever understand  
What he considered his best friend can talk to the dead, and wasn’t born on earth  
What he considered normal isn’t  
Jay and Mordecai aren’t normal  
HE isn’t even normal  
The whole situation isn’t normal, and they are trying to stop a war, and he needs to know more. He needs to know what he is if he isn’t human, and they can help him. War or not they can help him, and he can help them too if he tried.  
So there was no way in hell he was missing out now.


	4. Jacquenetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Addison was confused, a little terrified, but definitely determined to find answers.

Addison knew they were not leaving without him, not now, not when he didn’t know enough. He didn’t care much on whether it was dangerous at this point, he wanted answers and they could help him answer some. He walked into Morrey’s room.  
Morrey’s room was small and dark, now that he knows Addison realized that Morrey’s room was always really dark, and he had a habit of always wearing his hood up over his face with sunglasses on. Addison had grouped that with Morrey trying to have a tuff guy-edgy persona, now he can add in the whole ‘not use to earth’. He popped his head in the doorway to see Morrey tossing his textbooks (also not unnatural behavior for him) and digging through his large black backpack.  
Addison couldn’t help himself  
“Do you not like the sun? Or are you not use to it.”  
Morrey continued to go through his backpack, but then decided it wasn’t worth it and dumped the contents all over the floor.  
“I’m not use to it yet, I've only been on this level for a few years. I think I like the sun though, it’s warm.”  
Addison nodded and walked fully into the room, Jay was sitting on the unmade bed, cross-legged to keep her feet off the mess.  
“Ey, Addie, you got my grinder?” Morrey has asked Addison this question often, he loses everything.  
“No, I put that on top of your laundry basket. No on top, over there” he pointed to the object across the room, sitting on an empty basket. All the actual laundry was scattered around the room. “Wait, why do you need that?”  
“Because I got some weed from my dude earlier and that men-in-black dude didn’t find it.”  
“Really?” Morrey busted out laughing  
“No you idiot. He did find it and took my shit, but more importantly the way I can find the witch coven is powder. I gotta grind this up, he held up the small bone Jay had given him earlier.  
“Oh”  
Morrey started the task of bringing up the bone and sat next to jay on the bed.  
“I can help find people from my plane by tracking, all I need is something of them that is either in powder form or burned to ash. I prefer powder though so we're in luck.”  
He kept twisting.  
“Why do we need to find a witch coven.”  
Jay snapped her head to Addison, and Morrey stopped grinding.  
“You're not coming Addie” Morrey said  
“The hell I’m not, I have questions and I don’t know where you are going or for how long-”  
“This is potentially a very serious, dangerous situation” Jay started  
“I get that, or I’m trying to, but that’s the thing. You guys are the only people know what I am”  
“We don’t actually, I have no idea what you are”  
“Yeah, me either.”  
“Well how else am I suppose to find out what I am?”  
He stood firm and crossed his arms in defiance. Morrey continued grinding, and Jay started to smile. He was not use to getting a no.  
“You know, a witch coven could potentially help us find out what you are”  
Morrey looked up to Jay, betrayed. Then to Addison, mad. His face went from mad to worried.  
“Addie, you can die. I won’t sugar coat this, immortals and unnaturals can take things too far, and so can humans.”  
So far that was the most logical thing to Addison, humans or anyone in general, overreacting to something when they are scarred, but there was a big thing that he needed to know. What was he? They don’t know what he is at all. Imagine that, living a whole life unaware and blind to the real world and what happens beyond. Worse, finally knowing but not knowing what you are. Addison believed he knew who he was, but then is told he isn’t. Honestly Addison doesn’t care about all of this ‘other planes of reality’ and ‘levels of existence’ all of that doesn’t concern him, but he doesn’t know if that is true now or not. He could be anything and have not known his entire life, kept in the dark. Know that he knows there is more to himself, Addison felt obligated to at least try to find out what he was at least.  
“Morrey, I get that. You don’t want me to get hurt, but now that I understand that I didn’t know about any of this, I feel like I have to. I’m not human, and if I’m not human I want to know what I am.”  
Jay looked between the boys.  
She herself was very curious about what Addison could be, she had many theories but none could be proven yet. How was Addison not knowing what he is possible?   
“You can come then” The words left her mouth before she had noticed, luckily Morrey was weared down enough to nod in agreement.  
He stood up from the bed holding the container with both hands.  
“Fine. Follow me kids were going on a field trip.”  
‘Field trip’ was Jay and Addison following Morrey back into the living room where Morrey opened the grinder and put the dust and bits of bone into his hand. He walked around a bit, measuring in his head the space he needed, then flung the dust into the open living room.  
Immediately the powder shifted around the room, flowing and circling around until forming a small bird skeleton. The bird was made up of jagged, small bones and was flying around the room, powder flowed through it, constantly shifting and following the bird as it continued to flap around until it settled finally on Jay’s shoulder.  
Jay didn’t look surprised at all, just held her hand up to pet it. She plucked it off her shoulder and with both hands carefully gave it back to Morrey.  
“I’ve never seen one brought back so completely”  
“What?”  
“Necromancers aren't especially proud of their abilities, most don’t try to develop their skills because they believe what dies should stay dead.”  
Morrey snorted  
“They are all pricks, honestly, they always talk about how they choose to ‘respect’ the dead, but we have skills that allow us to communicate between the lines of life and death, something no one else can do. I left as soon as I could so I could show them all how powerful a necromancer can be.”  
That’s just like Morrey. Refusing to do something because everyone else does.  
Morrey held the bird to his face to get a better look at it  
“I’ve done better re-animations before, animals are real easy to do, but the bone was older than most of the ones I’ve worked with before”  
Addison went and leaned in more to see the bird better. It moved and twitched like it was alive, but it didn’t have any eyes or feathers, just made up of bones and dust.  
Mordecai released the bird again and it flew around before landing on Addison's head, Jay laughed  
“Isn’t that something”  
“What?”  
“You remind her of her original owner, she would sit on his head too”  
“No time to play with the not dead bird, lets get going”  
The boys left to grab backpacks, Mordecai packing potential gear to help aid them, and Addison getting snacks, water bottles, and money. He didn’t know what to expect but felt better at least trying to be prepared. Jay had only what she had since all of this started, the clothes on her back and her purse holding simple essentials.  
The bird stayed on Addison’s head which made Jay smile at the memories it reminded her of, and suddenly she became excited to visit the coven. It really had been too long since she had visited, the idea of seeing the girls again hadn’t been on her mind in a while.   
“So how does this bird get us to this witch coven?”  
Jay decided Addison was probably going to be curious about everything for the rest of his life, but at least Mordecai was patient and liked explaining.  
“The bird knows”  
“So were just going to follow this bird?”  
“No, that is a terrible idea”  
“Then how are we getting there”  
“Just shut up and watch the bird do his thing”  
“It’s a girl”  
“Whatever”  
The bird got up from Addison’s head and flew right into his face, blinding him. Addison started to rub his eyes and try to get the dust bird out of his sinuses as quickly as possible, snorting and coughing. When he was able to see again they were not in his apartment, and he was in a tree. Hanging from a branch by his legs until he realized the ground was coming to him at a fast rate and grunted as he met the ground. Addison stayed on the lawn face down until he felt a hand on his back. Without taking his face off the ground he held out his arm, gesturing to be helped up. Morrey hauled him up by his arm until he became sturdy on two feet, Addison took in his new surroundings  
Outside in a suburban yard, the sun going down in the distance and the temperature being much hotter than at campus. The clean cut yard had a huge, old tree, the tree he had just fallen out of. Addison kicked the tree for dropping him, and he heard Jay and Morrey laughing behind him. He turned to look at the house they had arrived to. They were obviously in a very nice suburb because of how nice all the houses and yards were. The road looked new, without any cracks, and a small park was at one end of the street. He looked back up to the house, it looked more like a small modern castle, but is also didn’t look out of place next to the other houses. The only noticeable difference was the two black cats laying at the door asleep.   
Once Jay and Mordecai got ahold of themselves, and Addison brushed off his shirt, they walked up to the front door. As soon as they got close enough the cats woke up and the door opened for them, they didn’t go straight in though, they waited for the group to follow. Apparently as the greeters for this house they took their jobs seriously, guests go in first. The group walked into the front door that led to a large front room with a long curved staircase and big chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Right next to the door was shelving for shoes, tens of shoes piled high. All different sizes, styles, and colors. They all took off their shoes to be polite  
The witches in this coven made it a special rule to keep the house always ready for guests, being witches they were social creatures, always having new and old friends in and out at all points of the day. The house wasn’t small, but it was like a maze of various sized rooms, long hallways, and old doors. Carpets lining the floors, some rooms had clear signs on them stating their purpose or whose room it was, some rooms didn’t have doors at all, just archways or a thin see-through curtain. Different smells came from different parts of the house too, some more prominent than others, most smells were of an earthy-natural type so the different odors were not too much. Jay and the cats led them through the maze of a house, until getting bulldozed into hugs and screamed at in ecstatic happiness by the houses inmates. All younger looking girls, and no two girls looking the same. Most were wearing large black band hoodies with the hood pulled up, or dark ball caps and beanies, with dark leggings or jeans. Some had their hairs natural colors, some did not, colors like purple, vibrant reds and soft pinks.   
Mordecai and Addison used their hands to protect their ears from the shrilling.  
“And here I always thought of witches like we're nerds for dark magic and arts, I was so so wrong. Nerds are usually quite.”  
“They remind me of sorority girls” Addison commented quietly. Mordecai was quick to nod his head in agreement.  
“Jacquenetta!!!!”   
“She’s Back!!”  
“Where!!?”  
was heard yelled throughout the house, that and girls screaming.  
Addison was first to notice that they were talking about Jay, but he never got the chance to confront her about it because she was kidnapped and dragged around by different girls all speaking and shouting at the same time, some even yelling in different languages. The boys could only try to follow to what was suppose to be the kitchen, the biggest room they had been in yet.  
The whole room just looked like a large modern kitchen, with shelving and drawers lining all around the walls, and an island in the middle. There were obvious differences, there was no place to sit, the closest chairs were in the conjoining dining room separated by a large arch, and every single shelf was filled with different bottles, plants, and other stuff Addison couldn’t name. Every surface space was also covered in various sized bowls, pots, pans, and the traditional cauldron. There were small messes everywhere too, different colored liquid dripping out of bowls onto the floor, luckily, and most likely as a joke, there was a ‘wet floor’ sign.  
The large horde of girls moved from the kitchen to the dining room, that was just the second largest room cover with chairs and tables. Nobody immediately sat down though, there was one person sitting and she was at the head of the largest table looking at Jay without a hint of expression, bowl of cereal in front of her. The girls all moved around both Jay and the girl who was sitting, filling up the whole room in a matter of moments, the boys pushed through to get closer to Jay. The silence that took over the room was deafening. The girl decided to continue eating her cereal for a bit, everyone still silent. All you could hear was crunching until she spoke.  
“Jacquenetta, It’s been too long. Would you care to join me for some fruity pebbles?”


	5. Dinner with the Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who knew Mordecai and Addison would learn so much about witches eating dinner with them. Mordecai thinks that Addison might be learning a little too much though.

The next thing Morrey knows is that they are all sitting around the dining room, most now eating cereal or left overs, apparently yesterday they had spaghetti. The main large table only has the three of them, and four witches, one of which was the one who had been sitting there. The bird skeleton had moved from Addison's head to his shoulder, she seemed to like it there the best  
“What time is it here?” Jay asks  
“Dinner time, always at 6:15 on the dot.” The girl sitting at the head of the table wasn’t anything Morrey would consider ‘witchy’. He’s always known of witches, they are basically the distant cousin of a necromancer, both being from similar levels and both strive for better understanding and use of dark magic. While witches don’t usually mess with necromancy they are more known for practicing recklessly, the reason why most humans are familiar with them.  
Jay stopped munching to cleared her throat.  
“Allow me to introduce my traveling companions, this is Mordecai and Addison” she gestured to the boys next to her. “Mordecai, Addison, this is Celeste, her title being Serafina the shy.” Mordecai straightened his back. Any witch with a title was a witch he should be careful around, depending on their mood could turn him into a lizard without breaking a sweat, but appearance wise she didn’t look super powerful. While Jay was had a more natural healthy glow and brown straight hair that only went to her shoulders, Celeste was a more pale, thin looking girl who seemed to sit up straight and tall even when devouring cereal, she had long wavy dark hair and behind retro looking glasses were a splay of freckles and deep black eyes that hid any emotions and all secrets. She was also wearing a black heavy metal hoodie and her nails were chipped and painted black. Celeste appeared like any other college girl just sitting there, but Morrey knew better. Celeste, a little like Jay, had an energy around her that was almost commanding, the way she observed her new dinner guests with a focused stare that went right through Addison. Jay leaned in closer to Addie “Addison, witches, especially the more prominent ones, have house names and titles and Celeste comes from the original house of Serafina, which is very old and powerful.”  
“Yes, yes” Celeste waved her hands and spoon around dramatically but her face still only interested in her bowl “my original house was actually one of the first that migrated to this level, and stayed. Unfortunately though my name is dying out, the only witches who can still claim Serafina are my sisters Sybil, Stella, Sophora” she nodded and pointed her spoon over to her right where three other similar looking girls sitting at the table greeted them then went back to eating, Celeste sighed deeply “and of course Selene”.  
Selene was apparently absent from the table, her chair next to Stella remained empty. Celeste quickly slurped down the last the milk and leaned back to her left, where Jay was sitting.  
“Have you seen Selene lately? Getting ahold of her is a bitch and a half these days, all she wants to do is be out and about trying to discover something obscene or do something idiotic.”  
“I’m glad she is, her knack for questioning the unexplainable is something to admire from her. She can never leave anything alone, last time I saw her was when she decided to join me on that trip to Mexico.” Jay turned and spoke to one of Celeste’s sisters “Remember Sybil? When we went to Mexico?”  
Sybil, whose dark hair was in a pixie cut, started to laugh and both of them started reminiscing about a Chupacabra sighting gone wrong until Mordecai cleared his throat. They didn’t really have time for this. The bird still on Addie’s shoulder started to make a fuss too so Mordecai plucked it off Addie and put it away in his pocket.  
“Um, Jay?” he pulled her attention back  
“Oh, right. Sorry, I had a purpose for coming back. Celeste, I need your help. I need to contact my family, all of them. As soon as possible.”  
Celeste pondered for a moment,  
“Yes of course, We have a room always ready for blood magic, shouldn’t take too long either, Stella just went out last night for a supply run. Do we have everything we need Stella?”  
Stella didn’t have glasses but instead had intense dark blue eyes that had flecks of white in them, making her eyes look like starry night skies. Her amazing eyes threw Addison and Mordecai off when she looked up at them, but at least they didn’t scare him like Celeste’s eyes did. “I can check, but I’m fairly certain”  
“Serafina the Certain” Sybil commented, a few girls eating around them started to laugh with Sybil. Stella was quick to retort though,  
“Serafina the shut the fuck up”. Now the whole room erupted with giggles and laughter.  
Stella gathered her plate and left, followed by a few other girls, one who took Celeste’s bowl. Everyone else stayed in their spots, and nobody took Stella’s empty chair.  
“You should follow Stella. If you need to call your all of your family I’d imagine it was an emergency.”  
“Your right as usual Celeste. Boys I’ll be back as fast as I can, hopefully this shouldn’t take too long.”  
Jay got up and left. Leaving Mordecai and Addison with everyone else. Mordecai decided to continue eating and ignore the awkward atmosphere.  
They all continued to eat like that for a while until Celeste finally spoke up.  
“What occasion does traveling companions such as yourselves motivate you to join Jacquenetta? She usually travels alone these days.”  
The bird, that was put away in Mordecai’s pocket, escaped back to Addison’s shoulder. Celeste took one look at the bird fossil, alive and on Addison’s head now, and looked back to the boys  
“Oh. You got here from Harmony, how cute” she smiled up at the bird.  
“Is Harmony the bird’s name?” Mordecai asked. Celeste also knowing the bird made Mordecai curious. Where did this bird come from?  
“Yep” said Sophora “Harmony has been a family friend for a long time, once she got here she stayed and after she died we gave one of her wings to Jacquenetta, so she could always find our house. Harmony never lost her way so we knew she could lead Jacq too.”  
“Well that’s why I’m here, because Jay needed a fast way to get here and I just happen to be a very skilled necromancer, old Addies’ here because we were also trying to find out what he is” Mordecai motioned to Addison by flinging his arm around his shoulders and scarring Harmony.  
“Oh” Sybil perked up “Intriguing, so you're not human? You seem human to me, how do you not know what you are?” Poor Addie looked very uncomfortable.  
“Well truthfully I’ve had my own suspicions for a while now, Addie hasn’t known though. He didn’t know anything till like a few hours ago. There was also this Bureau dude who doesn’t think so either. Jay said she had some ideas as to what he could be but I don’t know”  
“I don’t know many other species that wouldn’t have obvious signs as to their true nature by now. At least we can definitely rule out any shifter species, you are too old for not having your first change happen.” This sparked a loud debate in the room. Girls were giving out random theories as to what Addison could be.  
A girl with short red hair and freckles came up to get a better look at him, now Addie was getting very red and shifting in his seat. “I don’t think he’s Greek either…” The girls continued to poke and prod Addison with random questions to try and find out what exactly he was. This was especially embarrassing for Addison because he never liked being the center of attention, it was like he wasn’t in the room or just a specimen on a table. As he was about to voice his awkwardness the girl with red hair said something that cause silence to overcome the dining room.  
“Maybe he’s like Harper.”  
This resulted in the girl being immediately hushed and tension to spread. Some of the remaining girls quickly shuffled out to escape the tension. Celeste looked at the girl who had spoke and she crumbles under her intense gaze. Celeste then turned to poor, unknowing Addie.  
She scanned him for a moment before looking back to the rest of the group.  
“That, Magnolia, is a dangerous theory. It also may be what were looking at.” Celeste sighed, and took off her glasses to rub her forehead. “This is one of the few times I hope you’re wrong, but I think you’re right. Can we talk to Harper? Is she here?” Magnolia nodded and started to walk out “I’ll go get her, she said she was having a better day today.”  
Celeste turned to the boys “If this theory is true I need both of you to understand and pay attention carefully. Harper is very delicate to specific phrases and questions. Many things could set her off and if she does please understand that it isn’t your fault.”  
Mordecai was getting more and more curious about this girl, and apparently Addie could be like her. “What is she?”  
“She is actually an unnatural.” Ouch. That could make things tricky.   
“Harper, as far as we know, is a person whose lived more than once. We’ve grown to call them reborns but there isn’t much research on them. They’ve only been discovered recently and the only known current living one we know of is Harper.” “While there is records and a few other cases where a reborn has been studied there is still too much we don’t know. The research on any unnatural is limited but in this case it’s almost nonexistent.”  
They stopped discussing when they noticed Magnolia bringing in another girl. The new girl was on the smaller side compare to the other witches, but she still looked older. She had a big nose and ears, and dyed blonde hair that was cut shoulder length but you could tell her original color was brown. She had light eyes but they were glazed over, like she hadn’t slept.  
“This is Harper” Magnolia introduced her. Harper was clutching a mug with cats on it and was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with sweatpants and her clothes swallowed her because of how big they were compared to her.  
“Good evening. Good evening Celeste.” Celeste visibly softened as soon as Harper walked in. “Good evening Harper, Maggy said you were having a good day?” Harper shuffled to the end of the table and sat directly across from Celeste, not really concentrating on anything. “Oh, yeah I think today has been an okay day. I even walked in to see what was going on in the room we have to practice advanced magic in. Jaq was in there, did you see her? Did you know she was here?”  
“Yes Harper we visited a little at dinner but she’s very busy. Are you okay to stay out here with us and answer a few questions?” Magnolia brought Harper a large plate of spaghetti with a large glass of milk, and put a fork in Harper’s hand. “Yeah I think I can answer questions. Also we have a few more quests, but I don’t know these people. I don’t think.” Celeste spoke gently as Harper started playing with her food.  
“You’re right Harper, these are Jaq’s friends that are helping her. And she’s helping them by trying to find out what this one is over here. His name is Addison and him and his friend Mordecai want to know what he is. He’s been living among humans till now, I think he could be an unnatural.”  
Harper looked to Addie for a brief moment, “Oh, he is. I can tell that right off, he’s like me. Can’t you tell?” Mordecai physically felt Addison shutter.  
“What makes you so sure?”, “Well, he obviously hasn’t been awakened yet but his eyes are old, not as old as Jaq but definitely older than you Celeste. He’s old, older than me..” She trailed off and went back to playing with her food. Celeste jaw became stiff and Addison was staring at Harper so intensely. Mordecai was astounded, at least they were getting answers right? Unless this crackpot looking chick was as off her rocker as she looked.   
It was Addison’s turn to start asking questions, “What do you mean awakened?”  
“I don’t know about reborns, nobody does, but for me I was once a simple witch with one life. Now I know I have more than one life, I had a past life and I remember dying in my past life. One day I was normal, then I got into a fight with a racist woman at a store. While I was fighting with her I remembered who I was, you could trigger your old life by just living in this one.”  
“I’m going to remember?”, “Maybe. I don’t know. Waking up hurts though, I wouldn’t recommend trying to. Sometimes things die out for a reason and having two lives in one body can get really crowded.” Harper trailed off again but nobody minded. Addison was afraid to ask anymore questions. Magnolia, who was standing behind Harper, finished explaining,  
“Harper was once a man named John Brown, he lived when America still had slavery and tried to lead a revolt to end it-” “I failed.” Harper spoke in a deep voice that made Mordecai jump in his seat. She got up from her seat and walked out quickly.  
“John Brown failed, he apparently didn’t have a good life and didn’t die peacefully. He lead an assault and was tried for treason and hanged. All of that hit her because she got into a disagreement at a store, and now she can barely hold on to reality,” Celeste said. Magnolia thought differently “She’s been improving. Everyday has been a little bit better and I know she’ll be back to herself some day.” Magnolia left to follow Harper.  
“Harper has been getting better at least.”  
“She’s the reason why this coven has had such in interest in unnaturals, we wanted to help her and hopefully others too.”  
“Addison doesn’t remember yet, so he still could not end up like her, maybe he will never remember.”  
Mordecai thought to himself, Addie is still Addie, and if he has made it this far without ending up like Harper. He could be okay, if he went back home, pretend nothing has happened. If he didn’t dig anymore into his past life he could probably live the rest of his life in peace, or at least without remembering. Could Mordecai hope that Addison wouldn’t look more into this?


End file.
